MOS: Modus Oleh Sasuke
by Ricchi
Summary: Haruno Sakura, 17 tahun, Ketua OSIS yang lagi nge-MOS-in adek kelas— "...Niat kamu ke sini apa sih?..."—"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu,"—Ha? Sakura lagi dimodusin sama bocah tengil, nih? Modus Oleh Sasuke?/ AU, Nista, OS, dll/ Mind to RnR? ;3 [edited. Sorry omake ketinggalan :'))]


.

.

 **Disclaimer:** _All of the characters_ _and_ _ **NARUTO**_ _itself_ _are_ **Masashi Kishimoto's** __ _but the story is purely_ _ **mine**_ **.**

 **Warning:** AU, _plot rush_ , many undeteccable typo(s), **OoC** , nista, bahasa ga baku, etc. Jauh dari kata sempurna ;)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MOS: Modus Oleh Sasuke**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haruno Sakura menatap galak ratusan siswa baru dengan berbagai atribut aneh yang menempel pada tubuh mereka yang sedang berbaris di lapangan sembari memaku mata mereka di dataran aspal. Ia berdiri di podium dengan gagah sambil memegang sebuah toa, "Eh, kalau ditanya jawab dong! Memangnya saya ada di bawah apa?!"

Yep, _another good day to torture_. Dia akan menyiksa sedikit para siswa baru Konoha Gakuen. Ini kesempatan bagus untuk membalaskan dendam teman-temannya—dan dirinya—saat MOS (Masa Orientasi Siswa) dulu. Eh, bukan berarti perempuan tujuh belas tahun ini sengaja menjadi ketua OSIS hanya untuk membalaskan dendamnya, ya! Dia memang niat berorganisasi kok.

Gadis bersurai merah muda ini merotasikan kedua netra klorofil jernihnya, ia menghela napas kesal, "Sekali lagi saya tanya, apa persyaratan kalian terlalu sulit, hah?! Mahal? Enggak 'kan? Di sini saya dan teman-teman saya 'kan tidak menyuruh kalian untuk beli, pinjam juga tak masalah! Kalian udah SMA, otaknya dipakai sedikit ..."

 _Oopsie_ ...? Apa Sakura kelewatan? _Well_ , sebenarnya ia tak ingin berlaku sekejam ini pada adik-adik kelas yang mukanya masih pongo-pongo bak anak taman kanak-kanak yang masih makan _tango_ —tapi, ini permintaan teman-temannya. Lagipula dia tak sampai bermain fisik, dan para guru tak masalah kok. Ia dan sejumput anak OSIS yang lain hanya Menguji mental mereka sedikit sampai membuat hati cekit-cekit.

Ia menatap sinis anak-anak baru yang masih menunduk. Dalam hati Sakura menahan tawa, serius deh. Lihat anak-anak itu, pakai topi yang dibuat dari bola plastik yang dibelah dua ... _nametag_ berbentuk hati berwarna _pink_ fanta yang harus disertai dengan foto alay. Oh, jangan lupakan sepatu sekolah mereka yang harus bertalikan rafia.

Eits, untuk tali, ini benar-benar membingungkan. Laki-laki kanan hitam, kiri putih dan perempuan sebaliknya. Tentu saja tim OSIS yang licik sudah mengatur rencana agar para siswa itu terkecoh sehingga mereka bisa disudutkan. Cih menyebalkan, memang.

Sakura menghela napas, hendak menyudahi sarapan pagi—omelan—cantiknya. Namun, suara cempreng Yamanaka Ino dari tim TPD (Tim Penegak Disiplin) yang aslinya menjabat sebagai bendahara dan sekarang bertugas menjaga gerbang sekolah mengalun kencang.

"Kak Sakura, ini ada yang gak punya jam di rumah! Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, Kak!" Ujar perempuan _blonde_ itu menyeret kasar seorang pemuda berambut raven ke atas podium, di hadapan berpasang-pasang mata.

Sakura meneguk ludahnya. Kulit putih, badan tinggi tegap, dan rambut raven yang ... amat disayangkan terlihat seperti pantat ayam yang abis dicebokin. Lepek-lepek becek seperti pakai _gell_ harga cepek. Tapi laki-laki ini sebenarnya tampan kok!

Tunggu, dia masih harus menggunakan topeng galaknya. Ia memasang tampang haus mangsa sambil menatap iris oniks pemuda itu, "Dek, kamu udah terlambat, gak pakai atribut lagi! Kamu niat ke sini gak sih?"

Dapat terlihat dari ekor mata Sakura, para siswa baru itu mendongakkan kepala mereka dengan tatapan enak-banget-lo-gue-aja-dinistain-begini-kok-lo-songong—yang mengarah langsung pada laki-laki tampan di sebelahnya ini.

Sasuke menggulirkan iris jelaganya, menatap kakak galak di hadapannya dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca maknanya, "Niat," jawabnya singkat.

Astaga. Barusan makhluk dengan muka hampir menyerupai triplek itu bilang apa? Niat? Itu saja? Satu kata? Sakura jengkel. "Terus mana atributnya?!" Ia menyuarakan kejengkelannya setengah berteriak. Argh minta dicemplungin ini kepalanya.

"Aku sudah bawa diri, tak perlu atribut," suara bariton pemuda itu mengalun lagi dengan isi jawaban menyebalkan.

Tawa sinis dan tak percaya Sakura lontarkan, "Cih, bawa diri? Mau ngapain, Dek? Niat kamu ke sini apa sih? Kenapa terlambat? Jawab semua pertanyaan saya!"

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu," meskipun menjawab begitu, intonasi laki-laki ini tetap datar minta dilempar.

Sakura mengurut pangkal hidungnya, mulai frustrasi. Ia memejamkan matanya sembari menenangkan diri dengan menghitung biri-biri. "Mau ngapain?"

"Bertanya."

Ketua OSIS itu masih mencoba menahan keinginan untuk menarik bibir adik kelas ini dan menggosokkannya ke pantat panci. Ia memamerkan senyum dewa kematiannya, "Mau tanya apa, Dek?"

"Bagaimana cara menjadi pacarmu, Kak?"

Ha?

Ini modus atau apaan sih?

Keheningan sempat terjadi sepersekian detik. Sebelum akhirnya berubah menjadi riuh bin rusuh dan cengar-cengir tengil dari teman-temannya menyelimuti pagi di hari pertama MOS Konoha Gakuen.

"CIEE, KAKAK!"

Gelak tawa membahana nista yang bersumber dari teman-teman OSIS-nya tertangkap indra pendengaran Sakura membuat gadis itu ingin menginjak mereka satu-satu. Hari pertama saja sudah begini. Bagaimana dua hari ke depan?

Lalu MOS yang seharusnya Masa Orientasi Siswa kenapa malah menjadi Modus Oleh Sasuke, sih?

.

.

.

.

.

end

A/N: Ngetik dan post lewat HP ;'D Romens ga berasa, humor gagal, dan klise wkwk. Saya depresi Teman :')) besok mau ujian huhuhu doakan, yaaa ;_; ah, aku ga bermaksud menjelek-jelekan OSIS atau MOS, yaa cuma menurutku ini realita(?) Saya MOS kurang lebih diginiin x'D

Ehiya, btw saya kalo pagi nonton MasterChef US dan AUS (ada adeknya Chef Arnold, jadi kontestan lho xD) dan malem saya malah hobi gelap nonton Bintang Pantura dan FTV Picisan :'))) /rim /bongkaraib/ kalo kalian lagi suka nonton apa? XD

Buat yang nunggu 180 Degrees dan Watashi no Otto wa Daredesuka? Mohon pengertiannya dulu, yaa saya mau belajar. Maaf dan makasih C;

Terakhir, berminat untuk meninggalkan jejak? ;3

.

Omake

.

Yamanaka Ino melotot horor pada adik kelas baru yang dengan nistanya baru datang. Ini sudah hampir setengah sembilan. Dia gila?

"Eh kamu gimana sih?! Masa baru dateng? Yang lain udah dari jam setengah enam terus kamu enak-enakan gitu?! Sini saya cek dulu atribut—loh? Ngapain dilepas?!"

Perempuan itu makin dongkol saat melihat si adik kelas tengil ini dengan santainya mulai melepas seluruh atributnya. Catat, semuanya! Padahal 'kan unyu sangat, kapan lagi melihat cowok ganteng ternistakan begini?

"Titip, Kak," ucapnya santai, memberikan tumpukan atribut MOS lengkapnya, "Kak Sakura udah ada di dalem 'kan?"

"Ya sudah lah! Dan hei, Dek, saya tidak membuka jasa penitipan barang! Kamu mau cari ribut lepas atribut? Saya kasih tau, ya—"

"—Saya mau ketemu Kak Sakura, harus keren biar ga kelihatan alay," lontarnya menyebalkan. Ia menginterupsi kakak kelasnya lagi.

Sumpah Ino sudah gondok setengah mati. Lihat saja, bocah. Kau akan Ino permalukan!

Dia, Uchiha Sasuke tidak bodoh. Tentu saja menyadari kakak kelas ini siap meledak. Ia bersuara lagi, "Kak, Kakak yang sering stalk sepupu saya, Sai 'kan?"

Astaga. Gila. Ini manusia ... cenayang? Ino kicep seketika. Sai 'kan ketua ekskul melukis yang gantengnya ga nahan. Iya, Ino akui dia menyimpan rasa sama manusia yang mirip kadaver berjalan itu. Tunggu, s-sepupu?! Aduh, Ino juga 'kan tak mau cari ribut sama uhuk calon keluarga di masa depan. Oke, dia kalah telak.

Anggota tim TPD itu mengulurkan tangannya, "Siniin atributnya. Siapa namamu?" ucapnya pasrah. Semoga Sakura tidak mengetahui soal ini, ya.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

.

:v

.

P.s: sorry pas publish tadi salah dokumen, gaada omake-nya x_x m(_)m


End file.
